


Letter From Royalty

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth writes into an advice columnist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter From Royalty

have always been a master at everything to which I have turned my hand, but lately a certain girl has caught my eye and keeps me bedeviled. Try as I have, I can not seem to turn her to my will. This has never been a problem for me. I have done all she has asked, and yet, still she eludes me. I could easily have any one else of my choosing, but she is the only one who captivates my eye. She has turned my world upside down and bested me, I fear, at my own games. How do I right it again? How do I make some one love me when I have already given them everything their heart desires and yet still they refuse to be my Queen, a position any one else in all the kingdoms would gladly take?

Your King

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
